Attack of the Killer Tomatoes
by Snow Ghryphon
Summary: One night, Gohan and Goku watched the horrifyingly stupid movie called Attack of the Killer Tomatoes! The next day, craziness engulfs the Son family. Be nice. 'Tis my first DBZ fic!


Hey pplz. I am Wiggle Lizard, younger sister of Wiggle Chicken –Yes, she is my slave. Wiggle Lizard stabs the chicken with scissors and blood squirts -Owie!-That should keep her quiet. Yes, I know I'm evil. Although she is older than me, I have a wider vocabulary. But my sentence structure isn't as well put together. Well, this is my first DBZ fic EVER! So be nice. Flames are accepted; just don't beat me too hard. If any of you have ever seen Attack of the Killer Tomatoes, you'll love this . Anywho, on with the story!  
  
----------------------  
  
Attack of the Killer Tomatoes  
  
"Wow, I'm never gonna eat another tomato again," Gohan said wide eyed after the movie finished. Goku gave Gohan a weird and yet worried look.  
  
"It wasn't that bad. Was it?" Goku said, reflecting on how creepy the movie was. The only problem is, the movie wasn't scary at all. It was stupid if anything. "I mean, you fought cell, and he's the most disgusting creature I've ever met. He had mini hims coming out of his back."  
  
"I was being sarcastic dad," Gohan said, giving Goku a 'you idiot' look.  
  
"Oh, oops," Goku said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Gohan, It's 11:30. Time to go to bed," Chichi said calmly as she walked into the living room. Gohan sighed, turned of the TV, and went upstairs to his room. Once Chichi was sure that Gohan got into his room, she looked sternly at Goku.  
  
"What?" Goku said innocently.  
  
"By tomorrow, you two are gonna hallucinate bouncing tomatoes," Chichi answered while shaking her head from Goku's naive personality. She walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What? What do you mean bouncing tomatoes........They roll!" Goku stated.  
  
--------------the next day---------  
  
Gohan was sitting at the table, happily eating tomatoes. He swallowed one whole and reached for another, when it seemed to move.  
  
"Wha?" Gohan whispered, wondering if he was just seeing things. He decided that it was just his imagination and reached for it again when it rolled to the side. "Ok, either I'm high, somehow, or that tomato just moved!" Gohan focused on the ripe tomato until it seemed to giggle. He poked it and the tomato rolled around the table, jumped up, and exploded in his face. "AAHH! Evil tomato! Get off me!" Gohan screamed as he started wiping tomato juice off his face. Then, he heard a bunch of giggle coming from the table. Gohan looked up in a pale face and noticed that all of the tomatoes were bouncing up and down. They slowly inched closer. Gohan ran away as fast as he could. He looked behind him and noticed that the tomatoes were gaining. Gohan ran into the living room and zoomed past the couch screaming "ATTACK OF THE KILLER TOMATOES!"  
  
"Uh, I knew I shouldn't have let them watch that movie last night," Chichi whispered harshly. Gohan ran outside to his father.  
  
"DADDY!" Gohan yelled as he came up to Goku. He stopped his every day exercises and turned around to see his son with animated dust coming from behind his feet.  
  
"What is it, Gohan?" Goku asked, oblivious to the real danger behind Gohan's feet.  
  
"TOMATOES ARE EVIL!" Gohan shouted while running past his father, the tomatoes were hopping closely behind him. The bouncing tomatoes stopped in front of a dazed Goku. They turned to face him and fangs came out from there non-existing mouths. Goku screamed like a girl and ran after Gohan.  
  
"Dad, follow me inside the house and shut the door as fast as you can!" Gohan yelled back to his father. The tomatoes were chuckling evilly as they bounced closer to them. Goku and Gohan ran inside the house and closed the door behind them. They could hear splashing of tomato juice on the door. Gohan and Goku both breathed a sigh of relief. Then, they heard rolling coming from the kitchen. The sound stopped and the king of all tomatoes was sitting there in all its glory. Gohan and Goku immediately paled.  
  
"Gohan," Goku whispered shakily.  
  
"Yes, daddy?" Gohan whispered back.  
  
"I just wanted you to know, I loved tomatoes before this," Goku answered. Then, fangs came from the middle of the tomatoes roundness. Just when it was about to attack, Chichi turned on the radio and Hillary Duff was singing. The tomato made a questioning noise and exploded. Goku and Gohan both looked at each other confused for a moment, but then realized that Hillary Duff's music saved their lives. Not knowing if her music was so good that it destroyed the tomato, or because that it was so bad.  
  
"Yay for Hillary!" They said in unison.  
  
Chichi walked into the kitchen, humming a tune, until she saw the mess on the floor. She turned red out of rage and Goku and Gohan could've sworn they heard a steaming tea kettle. Chichi controlled her temper though and crossed her arms around her chest.  
  
"What the heck happened here?!" Chichi questioned. Goku and Gohan explained at the same time.  
  
"I was just following Gohan!" Goku said.  
  
"I was eating tomatoes, and one exploded in my face, and I ran away, but they followed me, so I ran outside to dad, but he didn't help, so we ran back inside, and shut the door so the tomatoes messed up the door, and then a big tomato came up and almost rolled us to death with its roundness, but then you turned on the radio, and Hilary Duff was singing and the tomato exploded!" Gohan said it all so fast that the flapping of his mouth couldn't keep up with his words.  
  
"Wha?" Chichi said after a long pause.  
  
"Never mind. Dad, we better get to work," Gohan said as he started licking the floor.  
  
Goku was a little lost, but h liked eating......so......he too joined his son in the tomato feast. But before he did he smiled at Chichi and said.  
  
"I like tomatoes again," ---------------  
  
Remember, this is my first DBZ fic EVER! So, don't flame me too hard. I appreciate you reading my story, and I would like it better if you reviewed me. I am only twelve, and so I know there are gonna be grammar mistakes. Tell me if you liked it or not. I know this may not seem funny, but I do my best. I'm not exactly what you would call the comic relief in my family. Wiggle Chicken is that. glares at the chicken and makes lasers come out from eyes to melt her feathers Now she will never be able to fly! . It's not like they could fly in the first place though. Anywho, don't forget to review. 


End file.
